Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of apparatuses for manufacturing a display, in particular, relates to an apparatus and a method for sticking cloth.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional apparatus for sticking cloth may stick a rubbing cloth onto a surface of a rubbing roller, however, after the sticking operation, air often exists between the double sided adhesive tape and the rubbing roller and a rubbing cloth to cause air bubbles on the surface of the rubbing roller. These bubbles on the surface of the rubbing roller may degrade the quality of the subsequent process, and may cause the rubbing cloth to fall off to reduce the lifetime of the rubbing roller.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus for sticking cloth that can reduce the air bubbles on the surface of the rubbing roller.